<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Egg on Arrival by Kamari333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414995">Egg on Arrival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333'>Kamari333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ain't this a lamia [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Bondage, Breeding, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Egg Laying, Lamia, Lamiatale Sans (Undertale), Lamiatale Sans/Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Lamiatale Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Naga, Nesting, Other, Overstimulation, Sacrum Lacing, Sans/Lamiatale Sans (Undertale), Sans/Lamiatale Sans/Underfell Papyrus/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Sans/Underfell Papyrus/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Scent Kink, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the coming of April, Spring fever hits even cold blooded creatures like Slinky pretty hard. Good thing he has so many good mates to help him through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ain't this a lamia [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sans' Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was gonna wait to post this, but its a multichapter project with a deadline</p><p>So enjoy my weird self indulgent nonsense</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slinky starts with Sans</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slinky could feel it in his bones: the hum of his future, the tremble of his soul. Even if it was still cold as balls outside the nest, his internal clock said it was spring.</p><p>It was time for eggs, and for the first time in his life, Slinky had mates to actually mate <em>with</em>.</p><p>Asshole and Boss were out of the house (trusting Slinky to guard the nest), but they had gifted him a means of communication some time ago. Slinky pulled his little tablet out of his treasure chest, flipping to the texting app and pulling up Sans' contact.</p><p>Slinky was clever.</p><p>He sent a simple request: [come?]</p><p>To which Sans replied: [sure thing omw]</p><p>Slinky hissed, pleased. With his mate coming to him, he could make sure everything was in place. Blankets? Yup. Juice boxes? Yup. Pillows? Yup. Slinky really loved his new clan's mating traditions: they were infinitely better than the mud wrestling he had grown up with.</p><p>Soon enough, Slinky heard the scuffle of shoes on the welcome mat, the click of keys in the front door lock. He took position in front of the door, waiting, poised for a proper greeting.</p><p>Sans came in, letting a chill wind that Slinky shrugged off sneak passed him before he closed the door and re-locked it. "heya, buddy. red fuck off somewhere today?"</p><p><em>'yeah,'</em> Slinky signed to him, before slithering forward and coiling around Sans. His smallest mate was too small to climb (not like Boss, who was a magnificent tree of a man and a delight to mount in earnest), but he was the perfect size to coil around completely, pinning limbs to his sides, assuring Slinky he could not escape.</p><p>Sans shivered in his coils, starting to sweat. "so. uh. what did you wanna do today? movies? a bath? study help?"</p><p>Slinky nuzzled his face against Sans', enjoying the meager warmth he could leach off his body (and the sharp thrill of the chill clinging to him). He shook his head in denial at all those suggestions, trying to mimic the deep, rumbling noise that Sans and Asshole made when they were in a good mood (Slinky was getting better at the sound, although it stuttered with his breathing). <em>'mate,'</em> he signed.</p><p>Sans stiffened under him.</p><p><em>'not want..?'</em> Slinky hoped his disappointment wouldn't translate (Sans was observant, frustratingly so at times).</p><p>"i- i would, uh, maybe like to?"</p><p>Slinky didn't understand Sans' nervousness. <em>'mine. yours.'</em> Slinky would never hurt him, not his cute little mate. <em>'want help to relax?'</em></p><p>"help to relax, huh?" Sans smiled, the dangerous, smug little smile he usually saved for Red. "what did ya have in mind?"</p><p>Slinky grinned right back, then parted his teeth, showing off his fangs. He wasn't venomous in the deadly sense, like his brother: Slinky's bite caused the body to go limp, affecting physical skeletal muscles and the control systems for magical ones. In small doses, it was a muscle relaxant (although too much could affect the hearts of physical beings, which was why Slinky had been so reluctant to bite the small furry creatures that looked so unappealing to eat). For monsters like Sans, even larger doses would do little more than immobilize.</p><p>Slinky didn't know the words to explain all of that (not yet anyway), but he hoped his mate would trust him.</p><p>Sans started sweating harder at the sight of Slinky's display. He swallowed with a dry click, unable to look away. "heh. wow. ya sure? thats? safe?"</p><p>Slinky nodded, nuzzling his teeth to Sans' neck. Sans made that soft noise he made when Boss and Red kissed him there, his joints sparking alive in pretty powder blue. "oh, <em>fuck</em>-!!"</p><p>That was the general idea. Slinky was so glad they were on the same page. <em>'is ok? bite and mate?'</em> Never a bad idea to ask twice. His new clan's traditions were very clear about that.</p><p>"go to town," Sans said, voice a bit rough and fragile.</p><p>Slinky made the rumbling noise again, probing along Sans' neck and shoulder, looking for a spot strong enough to take his bite without hurting him. The clavicle was a bit too thin, his tongue curling all the way around it and stroking it easily (wringing out a noise from Sans that would have put Slinky in the mood, season or no season). Slinky could feel the delicious building heat coming from Sans' pelvis, hot against his tail even through the clothes still on him.</p><p>He felt a bulge. Sans wanted to be the male? Slinky was fine with that.</p><p>Deciding that the neck was the best option, Slinky carefully wrapped his mouth around the delicate vertebrae, and sank his fangs into his cute little mate. They pierced the bone easily, sinking right into the spinal column for optimal delivery of his magic.</p><p>Slinky's tongue lapped lazily over the front of them. He could feel the vibrations of Sans' moan in his tongue, in his mouth. It felt amazing, tasted amazing.</p><p>A few seconds, a little of his venom, and Slinky felt Sans sag in his hold. He held his mate that much tighter, keeping him still. <em>Almost, almost...</em></p><p>Retracting his fangs, Slinky sniffed at the bite mark he left, where a bit of marrow was leaking. Smelling his magic mix with Sans' was... satisfying. He nuzzled the spot, pleased by the noise it earned him: like prey, yet not like prey; vulnerable, yet unafraid.</p><p>It was a good sound. He did it again, pleased at the identical result.</p><p>With his mate relaxed, it was time for mating. Slinky scooped Sans up into his arms, carrying him to Red's room, where he'd made a proper nest of all the good nest material in the house: pillows and sheets from Boss' room, still smelling of his spice; Red's clothes that he's had strewn about; the blanket that Boss and Red gave Slinky to sleep on, which smelled of him now; all piled on Red's mattress, which was surrounded by snacks and drinks.</p><p>Sans made a noise again, which almost sounded like words as he blinked sluggishly at Slinky's hard work. Slinky nuzzled his neck again, working another soft noise out of him. Slinky knew talking was hard when his venom was in effect. Sans was obviously impressed by his amazing nest, and the attempt at a complement was appreciated.</p><p>Slinky lay Sans down, sniffing the air. No fear smell (good), lots of sex smell (better). Slinky curled over his mate. <em>'ok? blink? 1 no 2 yes.'</em></p><p>Slinky waited. Sans took a moment to process what he wanted, but blinked his eyelights on and off. Once. Twice.</p><p>Slinky did the pleased rumble, hissing in approval. He nuzzled his face into Sans's neck (<em>the best spot for one's face was always in someones neck, especially a mate -- the safest smell was the smell of a happy mate, and Slinky loved it</em>), finding one of Sans' hands with his own to thread their fingers together in a miniature mimicry of a snake ball. Slinky's other hand went down, gripping at Sans' bulge and petting it through his shorts.</p><p>Snuggled up so close, Slinky could feel the quivers and involuntarily spasms that his venom did little to inhibit. The light squirming of his mate under him, the desperate little noises, the building heat, all of it added up to a picture perfect scene.</p><p>Slinky stroked at Sans' trapped erection faster, harder, tasting the air as he listened to his mate's analogue for a pulse. The cloth was growing slick and damp with pre. He continued for a few more strokes before he felt it, the telling spasms that meant Sans was at his peak.</p><p>Slinky pulled his hand away, lingering a moment to enjoy the frustrated groan Sans gave him for his teasing. Slinky squeezed Sans' hand, a silent apology, then pealed the sticky damp shorts down and off his lover. He brought them up to sniff, tasting the soaked fabric delicately. He loved his mates' scent. It was a safe smell, a comforting one.</p><p>Slinky added the shorts to his nest.</p><p>The brilliant flush that had overtaken Sans' face, the way his eyelights watched Slinky savor him, didn't go unnoticed.</p><p>Gripping the slick little dick, Slinky maneuvered himself to line it up with his own sex. His slit was clenching and pulsing in anticipation that never did the experience justice: Slinky slid down onto Sans, impaling himself to the hilt in one smooth, delightful motion. His own senses stuttered for a moment, overcome with relief and the need to move.</p><p>When Slinky pulled himself together, Sans was still limp and trembling under him. Slinky pulled him close and rolled so his smaller mate would be on top, laying on him, legs spread around his tail with his skull tucked under Slinky's chin.</p><p>Now all Slinky had to do was make his cute little mate cum inside him.</p><p>Slinky was clever. Slinky had prepared, just in case this happened.</p><p>He dug into his nest until he found the silk ribbon he'd taken from under Red's bed, the end of which was pinched and compressed into a hard, plastic bit perfect for threading through tiny spaces. With his nimble fingers, it was easy to find the little holes (<em>foramina?</em>) in Sans' sacrum (which he knew were sensitive, remembering how his mates reacted to him sniffing there with his tongue). Slowly, with the utmost reverence and care, Slinky squeezed the end of the ribbon through the first hole, his other hand squirming itself into Sans' mostly empty pelvis to pinch that end and pull it through to the other side.</p><p>Sans came with a wordless cry, filling Slinky deliciously. His tiny, limp body quivered, a blanket of heat and sweaty slime that Slinky soaked up eagerly. The naga pulled his one hand away, stroking up Sans' spine to curl around his throat, over the bite.</p><p>"sssssssssssanssssssssssss," Slinky cooed, nuzzling his mate's skull. "ssssss' good..????"</p><p>Sans was still rather immobile, but he managed a rather gratifying affirmative noise, a little, "uh-huh," that was drawn out and scratched raw.</p><p>He could feel Sans' dick throb hot inside him.</p><p>"mmmmore 'kkkkkkkkay?" Slinky asked, working delicate little circles around his bitemark with the tip of his thumb. </p><p>Slinky was pretty sure the noise Sans made was nowhere close to a 'no.' He put his hands back on Sans' pelvis, one within and one without. Working slow, making sure to keep checking Sans' scent for any fear or pain, Slinky threaded the next foramina, pulling the silky ribbon back through the holes.</p><p>Sans moaned, low and sweet and so very satisfying, sending sympathetic shivers through Slinky's whole body. Slinky couldn't quite keep his own tail from canting him up, thrusting even though there was nowhere to go (Sans was as deep as he was ever getting inside him, and until their coupling was over, he was damn well gonna stay that way). His insides ached for more, which he was only going to get when Sans came again.</p><p>Slinky started on hole number three, squirming under Sans by this point. <em>He wanted it, he wanted his mate to fill him up, to warm him, to be pleased by him and cared for by him and feel good and have the proof of it inside him-</em></p><p>Sans all but screamed at the slightly rougher tug of the ribbon, but he hadn't quite come yet. Slinky sniffed, checking, but no signs of fear or pain. Slinky nuzzled, whining himself, needing him. <em>Please..!</em></p><p>The fourth hole, Slinky was gentler again. It was one of the smallest ones. At first, Slinky wasn't sure it was going to fit, but then he got the angle just right, squeezing the end through and pulling it back up and out the other side.</p><p>Sans came hard, slime leaking from his mouth and eye sockets, pooling on Slinky's chest as his cum pooled inside him. Slinky shuddered, whining. <em>That should have been enough to get him off. The asshole spoiled him, bastard, prick, now Slinky couldn't even cum without being spoiled rotten by his mates.</em></p><p>A gentle tug of the ribbon and a not-so-gentle spasm from Sans proved that Slinky's plan had succeeded: The ribbon now flowed down the one side of Sans' sacrum in a wave, like a snake weaving in and out of the holes. Pulling on the one end made the soft (now very damp) fabric glide through every affected hole at once.</p><p>Smiling wider, Slinky went about continuing his work, weaving through the other four holes in the same pattern, enjoying Sans's noises, how warm he was. The last hole got Slinky another orgasm, another burst of warmth from his mate.</p><p>His hands were drenched in slime. Slinky pulled them up to pet and soothe the overstimulated wreck he had made of Sans, holding his rattling bones closer and drinking in his warmth.</p><p>Willing or not, it was maybe time to give his lover a little break. Slinky nuzzled his teeth into the top of Sans' skull, resuming his purring. They had plenty of time (all spring, in fact) to enjoy each other, and three was a great beginning to what Slinky hoped was a long and fruitful season.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sans is a little fuck drunk by the end of this, what do you guys think? :3</p><p>"we are so doing this to red later and i am gonna watch" - sans probably</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Red's Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red has feelings whether he likes it or not. But at least he comes home to something nice</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i feel like this is a weak interpretation of red that lacks the depth and nuance that i was aiming for</p><p>ugh.</p><p>oh well</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red sensed a disturbance in the force.</p><p>Actually, it was the motion sensors in his bedroom, but semantics.</p><p>Sans and Edge got jumpy about surveillance in their house, so all Red could get away with was motion sensors; but they were all the excuse Red needed to take a half day off work, and pop in to check it out.</p><p>Shortcutting into the livingroom revealed two irritable cats grooming each other on the couch, taking advantage of Slinky's noticeable (and notably extended) absence. Red paused just long enough to give the stray's fur a good ruffle, earning himself a nasty glare and the promise of cat hair in his cereal henceforth.</p><p>Jokes on her; Red eats his cereal dry, drinking the milk separately. She has no power over him. He isn't fond. Stupid fucking cat.</p><p>Satisfied with his mischief, Red headed upstairs to see what the dumb snake was doing in his bedroom (because if it was anything else, Red was gonna need to repaint his walls so the blood didn't show). He slowed as he approached, seeing the door cracked open. Soft, familiar noises were trickling out, tempting and sweet. Red peaked inside, holding his breath so he wouldn't lose it at the sight of what he anticipated finding (namely an ornery little snake bastard jacking off to his dirty laundry again).</p><p>Slinky was in Red's bed (which had been turned into some massive nest of clothes, blankets, pillows, and a bunch of food and drink), the (opposite of a) problem was that it wasn't <em>alone</em>. Sans was laying limp on top of Slinky, his shirt riding up to reveal his bare everything from the ribs down. Red could see the glow of his dick from between his spread legs, which hung on either side of Slinky's tail. Slinky had his arms around Sans, cradling his limp form like something precious. The snake kept squirming, undulating its tail, making those sweet, delicious noises that told him it was horny more clearly than any sign.</p><p>What really drew Red's eyes, however, was the brightly colored ribbon woven in a continuous wave through Sans' sacrum foramen, the ends dangling by his legs, begging to be tugged.</p><p>Was it some kind of kinky holiday? If so, Red was more than ready to get into the spirit of the season.</p><p>"whats all this?" Red asked, stepping into his room and approaching his delightfully full bed.</p><p>Slinky looked up, smiling. He brought his hands up. <em>'mate! in nest! join?'</em></p><p>Slinky was still learning fluency, but its ability to communicate still grudgingly impressed Red. "and why's it gotta be my bed what ya made a nest out of?" Can't have the damn snake thinking Red was a pushover.</p><p><em>'smell best.'</em> Slinky stuck his- <em>its</em> tongue out, letting the forked tip quiver in the air, its eyelights blowing out wide from crescents to half moons. <em>'safe.'</em></p><p>Red grit his teeth against a low, satisfying growl revving itself unbidden in his ribs. He refused to acknowledge the warm, damp feeling swimming to the surface of his being at the sentiment. "picky fucker," he grumbled, reaching to give Slinky a few scratches under his chin.</p><p><em>'asshole.'</em> Slinky signed back while humping Red's hand with his face, sockets squinting shut slowly.</p><p><em>Its</em> face. Damn snake.</p><p>Red let his hand trail down to linger on the bare, unmarred cervical vertebrae left exposed to him. His other hand settled on the back of Sans', thumbing at the joints.</p><p>Sans let out a long, low, moan. Slinky gasped, arching its body as much as it could without moving away from Red's hand, shuddering and whining as if it had once again been denied.</p><p>"morning, princess," Red couldn't help himself.</p><p>Sans only made a slurred attempt at speech.</p><p>Red focused on him more closely. Sans' body was relaxed, tension missing even in places it ought to be. His eye sockets weren't entirely closed, a narrow slit letting soft, blown out eyelights shine through.</p><p>Red had to admit, it was a damn good look on him, especially the bruise on his neck.</p><p>Red moved his hand to get a better look at it. His smirk faltered. The pattern didn't match Red or Edge. He turned to Slinky. "what the fuck did you do?!"</p><p>If the damn snake hurt Sans-!!</p><p><em>'bite,'</em> Slinky signed like he was bragging. <em>'he likes. is good.'</em></p><p>"if you hurt him-"</p><p><em>'stupid pumpkin box asshole cock rabbit,'</em> Slinky slashed the air. <em>'mate! never hurt! is good.'</em></p><p>"and when the fuck is it wearing off then?" Red growled, although something tight loosened in him at the assurance.</p><p>Damn snake.</p><p><em>'like when boss comes home?'</em> Slinky signed slowly. <em>'dinner ish? time for mating and rest.'</em></p><p>Red checked on Sans again, thumbing at the bite. Sans mewled, sockets fluttering open to blink sluggishly at Red. Red knew what a scared Sans looked like, and what he looked like in pain, and what he looked like drugged to hell. He knew what Sans looked like when he was riding the afterglow, and when he was still in orgasm. He didn't need to ask to know that Sans was blissed out and comfortable right where he was, and moving him would mean adding a revenge ticket to Red's tab.</p><p>Some stupid part of Red trusted that Slinky was telling the truth.</p><p>Slinky nuzzled the top of Sans' skull with his teeth, mimicking a kiss. The thing had been doing a lot of mimicry lately, imitating the kind of things Edge got soft and stupid over (and that Red had no interest in at all). Red still wasn't happy about it biting Sans, but the deed was done, and now the dumbass needed looking after.</p><p>Red shucked off his coat, tossing it into a corner and settling himself on the side of the bed that let him hold Sans' be-collared arm.</p><p>Slinky continued to hold Sans and wiggle under him, making those needy whines and whimpers that dragged slow down Red's spine to settle in his pelvis. The softer, frustrated huffs that escaped Sans every few breaths made it impossible to keep his dick unmanifested. Two pretty little treats, tangled together and helpless to help themselves, Red couldn't decide what he wanted more: to watch (and listen), or to 'help' (you know, <em>with his dick, which he was sure would make either one of them scream and break in all the right ways</em>).</p><p>Slinky decided for him when it slid both hands down, gripping the ends of the ribbon laced through Sans. Giving Red what he once might have called a bored deadpan, but now saw the mischief sparkling in its face, Slinky began to tug the ends of the ribbon slowly back and forth. Red had a great view of the soft material flossing in a continuous wave through Sans' flushed, abused foramen. Just watching had Red's sacrum buzzing in sympathetic pleasure.</p><p>"bet you're out of your goddamn mind with pleasure right now, huh?" Red rumbled, picking Sans' arm up to rub the soft leather of the collar against his heated face.</p><p>"f-<em>fuck</em>-!!" The word was damp, slurred, profane, just the way Red liked Sans' voice to be. Slender phalanges twitched near his head. Red saw some toes curl.</p><p>Slinky mewled, going still for the first time since Red came into the room, before whining louder and resuming his weak shimmies and hip thrusts.</p><p>"thats right, sweetheart, come," Red coaxed, reaching out to stroke the bare spine Sans had on display. "how many times is that now?"</p><p>Slinky set down the ribbons to answer Red: <em>'four.'</em></p><p>"hows about we round that out to a nice, pretty five, then its my turn," Red decided, giving Slinky a knowing look. "sans looks real tired, but your scaly ass hasn't cum once yet has it?"</p><p>The shiver that ran through the snake told Red he'd hit the bullseye.</p><p>"well, go on then," Red licked his teeth, looking Sans over where he still lay, sparkling in sweat and trembling. "one more for the road."</p><p>Slinky looked down at Sans, sticking its tongue out again. It stroked over Sans's back and skull with what Red would guess was the proper amount of reverence (if he had any sort of eye for that sort of thing: Red's idea of reverence had always been using his teeth marks and cum for artful decoration, so what did he know). Sans's little twitches and quivering slowly eased, bit by bit, stroke by stroke.</p><p>Then, without any warning, Slinky grabbed one end of the ribbon and <em>yanked</em>, pulling it clean out of every hole. Red's pelvis throbbed just watching, just hearing Sans' muffled, strangled sob. Slinky clung desperately, whining louder, going still again as it once more took all of Sans' release.</p><p>"yeah, thats it..." Red purred, a little less raunchy than he was aiming for. He let Sans' wrist go after one last nibble, then scooped him up and slowly eased him out of Slinky, to lay bonelessly in Red's lap. Sans' dick bobbed, splurting one last, tasteful little dab of color onto Slinky's sweat drenched tail. Cradling Sans so his poor, abused sacrum was pressed deliciously against Red's groin, he gave his (<em>whatever Sans was to him, fuck labels, but woe betide anyone who even breathed wrong in his general direction</em>) another pretty little bite mark, on the other side from Slinky's, growling in approval at the way it knocked his moan up an octave.</p><p>Slinky whimpered, its now empty hands going down to probe its slit, which visibly quivered even before its slender fingers stroked over it, seeking out some kind of stimulation. It seemed reluctant to spread itself open, instead probing gingerly until it found the spot that made it buck into its own hand.</p><p>Red watched the dumb snake struggle, squirming and crying out uselessly, unable to make its fingers give it what it wanted. There were dull sparks of powder blue light starting to tint its face, as if it were flushed (as if it <em>could</em> flush).</p><p>Red held Sans just that little bit longer, reassured by his warmth and the pulse of his soul in his ribs, then tucked him to the side to sleep off the rest of the venom in his system. A bit of inelegant shifting let Red pull his shorts off, dropping them somewhere in the nest for the snake to mistreat later. He straddled the squirming tail, taking a firm hold of Slinky's wrists to pin them back against the bedding.</p><p>"hopeless without us, huh, slinky?" Red purred, grinding his cock along the snake's cloaca (<em>no, it was a proper pussy this time, if the stiff nub he kept rutting over was any indication -- damn snake tended to start with one and shift gradually to the other as it went, and Red learned quick that getting its pretty cunt meant that Slinky was beyond hot and bothered</em>), coating himself in slick.</p><p>Slinky bucked up into Red, shameless and openly needy behind the glare that beat at Red's soul in frustratingly effective ways. <em>'youre a dick. fuck me like one.'</em></p><p>"the mouth on you," Red groaned, sinking himself to the hilt inside his lamia with one smooth, easy glide. Damp heat welcomed him, and the realization that most of it was probably Sans' cum did something primally satisfying to him. The way those soft, quivering walls (<em>so fucking soft, like how Slinky's tail felt after a healthy shed, slick and nearly frictionless save for the constricting pressure and the electric spark of supercharged magic</em>) gripped him so very desperately, his body unable to hide how he felt, even if his mask hadn't yet entirely eroded.</p><p>Red gave one rough thrust, and the last of Slinky's reservations were shattered as he came, crying out a badly enunciated, shredded bastardization of Red's name.</p><p>Red held the thrashing snake down with his body, feeling his self-satisfied grin split his face. "there ya go. like that huh? like being my snakeskin cock sleeve that much? or did sans filling you to bursting just do it for ya?"</p><p>There was definitely a flush on Slinky's face now, saliva dripping down from his parted teeth. He tried to glare, but the effect was ruined by the sheer size of his eyelights and the slime starting to build up on the edges of his sockets. His bare chest heaved irregularly at first, evening out as Red held his gaze unflinching.</p><p>Slinky had never flushed or cried before. Red had assumed it was just that he <em>couldn't</em>, period. Seeing it now, it looked... healthier, more natural. It made that dumb, primitive part of his soul do a stupid little happy dance naked on a bar top.</p><p>Red gave another thrust, wringing out a near musical tone out of that dangerous little mouth. Looking over him, Red adjusted his stance so he could lean down and bite the little bastard on his neck. He felt Slinky clench around him tighter, another orgasm achieved. Red wasn't far behind, shuddering through it without letting go.</p><p>When Red finally pulled back, he couldn't help admiring the way his colors swirled inside him, his vivid crimson showing up as clouds of purple in Slinky's lower abdomen.</p><p>"one down, four more to go," Red said.</p><p>"pleeaassssssssse," hissed the lamia, slurred and wet. Slime trailed down his cheeks to mix with his drool, streaks of colorful, warm blue.</p><p>"now, how could i turn ya down when ya beg so nice?" Red simpered, starting to piston in earnest. He took great personal satisfaction in the wordless, guttural howling each of his thrusts wrung out of his lamia.</p><p>There was plenty of time before Edge came home, but Red didn't plan to waste a moment of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you'll notice the change in pronouns as the story progresses.</p><p>i dont think red caught on to slinky being in heat, but at least he got the spirit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Edge's Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edge comes home to an unexpected surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can not write ATTL!Edge to safe my god damn life this chapter is shit XD I'm mad about it</p><p>but if i dont finish it now i cant get the next one out in time so here have this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edge parked his car on the street in front of the house, lamenting again that they couldn't afford a place with a garage, or even a goddamn driveway (at least not in any other, comparably good neighborhood, but the extra safety of their community was worth it; if anyone knew the value of community effort towards safety, it was Edge). He sat in his car, lingering over the parcel he had picked up from the custom shop on the way home.</p><p>He hoped it was acceptable. He knew how picky the lamia was about textiles.</p><p>Getting out of his car, Edge locked up and headed inside, eager to soak in his welcome home.</p><p>Usually, Slinky (and wasn't that a name it was taking Edge time to get used to; why the silly creature latched onto that moniker when there were better, more elegant options, like Fang, or Bucatini, or Scarf, or Precious, he would never know) was at the front door just waiting for him, ready to climb up his body and cling in what Edge had come to view as a comforting snake-koala hug, hissing out a delighted 'boss' in that drawn out snake drawl no amount of practice would ever shake (<em>not that Edge would change a thing, not when he'd never get enough of hearing it</em>). Edge hadn't always been fond of the title, but Slinky said it in a way that put new meaning to it, doing things to Edge he'd forgotten could be done, kicking open a box he thought had been closed and locked forever by necessity and neglect. Edge wasn't ashamed to say he was incredibly pleased to come home to that every day, to stepping through the front door and immediately being able to bask in genuine, unguarded and uninhibited affection that didn't come wrapped in bullshit and barbed wire.</p><p>Edge would neither change nor trade either Red or Sans for the world. Stress-free hugs were just nice sometimes.</p><p>When the expected aforementioned greeting didn't come, even after Edge had carefully removed his boots and hung up his coat, he realized just how spoiled he'd become by them.</p><p>The couch was occupied exclusively by the cats, who got a few scritches for their dutiful guarding.</p><p>Edge almost tried calling out for the lamia, except he heard a noise from upstairs. Edge would be able to pick out the squeak of Red's mattress in a lineup; filthy, rusted, and shrill, broken in by precious memories Edge filed away, never to be forgotten.</p><p>There were so many things Edge couldn't forget even if he wanted to: his best friend's face as she betrayed him; the exact pattern of bruises that had been under Sans' clothes that day he almost lost everything; the sound Red made when they came home from Underfell; Sans' face after realizing he could never look his reflection in the eye again. If Edge could remember all of that with such terrifying clarity, he could remember the important things too.</p><p>Case in point: the sound of the lamia's voice mid orgasm.</p><p>Face warm, Edge made his way upstairs to check on his people, to make sure everyone was present and accounted for, only stopping in his own room for a brief detour to put the parcel on his desk, so he could feed into it later.</p><p>Red's bedroom door was wide open, an invitation. Inside, Red's room had been rearranged to make space for a messy nest of dirty laundry and food on his bed. In that nest was Slinky, on his back. Red was on top of him, pinning him down and looming as he thrust and pistoned with wild abandon, making the snake's tail twitch and writhe under him, making Slinky cry and scream.</p><p>Off to the side, Sans lay under Red's discarded coat, tucked into a soft corner of the nest. If he wasn't asleep, he was near enough to make no difference.</p><p>Red's hips stilled as he threw his head back, growling low, then breathing out a sigh that went right to Edge's newly manifested dick. He knew what his brother sounded like when he came. Under him, Slinky whimpered, and Edge could see clouds of darker blue and purple swirl inside him, tinted by his ecto.</p><p>"fuck, yeah," Red slurred, damp and cum drunk like Edge had taken the whip to him (or Sans used the ribbon). "like that, huh?"</p><p>The stuttered, rusty-motor noise that came from Slinky was full of positive review.</p><p>Red turned his head, looking Edge dead in the eye (like he'd known he was there the whole time, which was probably true: sneaking up on Red was no easy feat, and held little reward). His gaze had more softness in it than Edge usually saw in a month, the sharpness filed down by steady wear.</p><p>"got room for more?" Red asked.</p><p>"plzzzzzzzz," Slinky sobbed, squirming, sockets glazed over. He seemed to finally realize Red wasn't looking at him, slowly following the line of sight until his blown out pips landed on Edge. His face was flushed and shiny with slime, but it lit up like it always did when he saw Edge. "bossssssssss..!! plzzzzzzzz..!!"</p><p>Edge took one cautious step forward, then another; now was neither the time nor place to let his self control slip.</p><p>Red slid gracelessly off Slinky (despite the lamia's pitiful protests). His hands slid down to rub at Slinky's swollen stomach and bloated tail. "take a look, boss. snake's been begging to be filled up good all day."</p><p>"WHICH I AM SURE WAS SUCH A CHORE FOR YOU," Edge murmured, beating down the urge to kiss that smug grin off his face. He distracted himself by taking off his gloves (Slinky hated gloves, even if he tolerated the leather ones) and tucking them onto the side table, likely to be lost forever in the mess of his brother's room.</p><p>Red just smirked. "ya know me."</p><p>Edge did know him. He knew him well enough that he could see the opening he would be a fool not to take. Crawling into the nest, Edge thrust his hand out and snagged Red's collar, yanking him in for a kiss, taking it, tasting it. Red groaned, leaning boneless into Edge in exhausted bliss. There was nothing quite like feeling Red's full weight in the palm of his hand, feeling that little hiccup in his magic's waveform as he went a little closer to cross-eyed. Maybe Edge was just sentimental.</p><p>Edge didn't let himself linger long (it was always a gamble how quickly Red decided it was time to bite). Pulling back, he gave Red a firm shove towards Sans. "LAY DOWN."</p><p>"woof," Red snipped back, just a push, a reminder that he was untamable. He slid himself between Slinky and Sans, curling up with his back to Edge (showing a hard won trust that Edge would never break). Edge was smart enough not to comment on how close Red's teeth came to caressing Sans' frontal bone; even in his best mood, Red only had so much patience.</p><p>Slinky whined, pawing at the air until he had a grip on Edge's hand. Edge knelt over him, letting his other hand alight on Slinky's abdomen, rubbing little circles over the smooth translucent scales. The different colored clouds of Red's (and maybe Sans') cum swayed idly under his hand, made all the more alluring by the mewls elicited by every stroke.</p><p>"BREATHTAKING," Edge said, meaning it.</p><p>Slinky brought Edge's one hand up to his throat, curling his fingers over the smooth bone like they belonged there. Slinky's other hand crept down, spreading the lips of his abused, crimson-drenched pussy. "plzzzzzzzzz."</p><p>There was little else that could have gotten him in the mood faster or more completely than something like that. Edge stood out of the nest, and there was something mean and prideful that puffed up in dark glee at the heartbroken whimper that escaped the lamia: the rest of Edge was low key devastated to hear the sound, but that tiny, cruel place in his soul fed off it like a feast. Still, Edge had high standards, and if he were going to meet them, his pants had to come off. He made quick work of them, folding them with swift practice to set alongside his gloves before swinging one leg up and mounting the snake tail as Red had before him.</p><p>Inordinately pleased, Slinky resumed the rusty-motor noises. Edge could feel the shifting of his tail between his legs, restless squirming. It was warmer than he remembered it ever being, but Edge wrote it off as Red's lingering body heat. Slinky's sockets hooded, a sharpness going to his dazed grin: it was the face Red often gave him when Edge telegraphed a move he wanted him to do, a smug, victorious thing that reminded Edge all over again how dangerously intelligent he was. It paired handsomely with his unusually flushed face, streaked in tears and drool in a mess that Edge would be repulsed by in any other context.</p><p>Edge couldn't recall doing anything so selfless in his life that would karmically explain his good fortune, to be given not one, not two, but three treasures to keep for himself. Good thing he wasn't so noble as to return them.</p><p>Edge must have been starstruck by the view a tad too long: Slinky reached down to take what he wanted, one clever hand wrapping boldly around Edge's dick and giving it a few firm strokes.</p><p>"PATIENCE," Edge gently suggested, resisting the urge to buck into his hand.</p><p>Slinky tugged Edge to line up with his slit, making the whiniest, neediest hiss Edge had ever heard. How the little dictator managed to make rushing air express so much inflection and nuance, Edge would never understand.</p><p>He eased himself into his lamia, slow and careful, watching for any sign of pain or discomfort. Slinky gave neither, his body language and numerous, varied vocalizations nothing but unbroken bliss. Warm and damp and tight, Edge thrust slow and shallow until he had comfortably bottomed out, bracing his hands on either side of Slinky's head.</p><p>The snake grinned up at him, wrapping both arms around Edge's neck and clinging tight, hiding most of his face in Edge's shirt. "bossssssssssssss," he simpered, the brat, and no one could convince Edge that Slinky didn't know exactly what he did to him, didn't know god damn well how bewitching and addicting he was.</p><p>Edge had a hopeless addiction to fucking the most dangerous game, predators with unparalleled intellect and lethal bite; he wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>Slinky's soft walls clenching around him like a vice reminded Edge of his situation. He rolled his hips, slow and easy. The way Slinky clawed at his back sent waves of heat down his spine.</p><p>"CAN YOU TAKE MORE?" Edge asked, his voice sounding a tad too rough to his own hearing. Slinky had picked up hands as a communication method like a fish took to water (and Edge wasn't ashamed to say he found that intellectual elasticity endlessly attractive) but he struggled vocalizing. Edge did his best to make it yes or no questions when his lamia's hands were full (especially, selfishly, when they were full of <em>him</em>, some fragile, desperate part of his soul recoiling from anything that might encourage him to let go).</p><p>"plzzzzzzzzz!!"</p><p>Red made a low, pleased noise, shifting his grip on Sans as he adjusted his position in his post-coital resting. Edge had to be careful not to ever think of it as Red <em>cuddling</em>; knowing Red, he might just smell the word on him and go feral. Edge was just glad Red found an outlet for his less dangerous side that he was comfortable with (even if it wasn't with him).</p><p>Maybe someday. Little steps. At least Red was showing it to him now.</p><p>Sans stirred in Red's arms, his legs shifting slowly to tangle with Red's, the soft sound of bone against bone and fabric something familiar and pleasant. Soft purring rumbled up, followed by a deeper rumble, to mix with Slinky's old motor noises.</p><p>Knowing Red would have an aneurysm if he stuck his tongue in Slinky's mouth where he could see (Edge saved those kisses for their moments alone, slow and satisfying, a rush to feel just how sensitive he was in there, a bigger rush to feel how deeply his lamia trusted him to let him do it: he didn't know all the details, but he knew what trauma looked like, and being a bypass for that was a high you never forgot), so instead, he brought his teeth down around Slinky's collarbone, grazing his fangs over the smooth surface his lower brain was chanting in a convincing chorus to mark up like a crayola-stan's bedroom wall.</p><p>As if hearing his thoughts, Slinky threw his head back, baring his throat with a long, drawn out, "yesssssssssssssssssssss."</p><p>Edge was too polite to decline that kind of invitation, moving up to leave the mark of his teeth exactly where Slinky wanted it. The tail between his legs thrashed and writhed. He could feel the vibrations of his cries, his purring, cycle through his skull.</p><p>Edge thrust with everything he had, faster, harder, deeper. Slinky's soft, silken insides took it all for him, clinging like the perfect little snakeskin glove. His lamia's wordless vocalizations rose in pitch, his tiny claw tips ripping through Edge's shirt to leave marks in his back directly.</p><p>Edge really liked that shirt. It was a worthy sacrifice.</p><p>Slinky came around him, and it was that that tipped Edge off to his own release. As Edge shuddered through it, a reluctant groan escaping him as he forced his teeth to let go.</p><p>Slinky went limp and pliant, panting heavily. Edge's eyelights scored over him, a vision of aesthetic perfection, until they caught sight of Edge's cum clouding his insides, deep aubergine under the shimmering azure iridescence of his scales. When his shameless admiration returned to Slinky's face, the snake's sockets had drifted shut. Edge's soul swelled with pride as he pulled out, dismissing his junk now that it had fulfilled its purpose. There was a sleepy whimper of protest to that, but it seemed whatever had been fueling Slinky's enthusiasm had been summarily sated.</p><p>"if ya got a minute," Sans' voice cracked and peeled like cheep paint, "can i get a juice box?"</p><p>Edge leaned over, placing a warning hand on Red's shoulder (as much to indulge in the contact as to remind him that, if Red got in his way, Edge could have him laid out faster than he could say 'fuck you') as he pressed a kiss to Sans' forehead. "OF COURSE," he murmured softly. It would be his pleasure.</p><p>Thankfully, aftercare supplies seemed to be built into the nest, so Edge didn't have to go far. He untangled a couple of juice boxes from their plastic, sticking the straws in, and nudged Red just far enough from Sans that they could both accept the drink. Edge can see it in Red's eyelights that if he hadn't heard Sans ask and seen it was Edge's hand, the force trying to separate them would have left with a bloodied stump if they left at all. For reasons Edge learned not to question before his first kiss, that makes him feel safe, makes him feel like the important people in his life are safe.</p><p>Red gave Edge his usual sultry smirk as he sucked the straw like he owed it money. Sans was more prim and proper about it, fingers weak and shaky as he struggled to remember how hands worked again. Edge offered his to assist, which seemed to satisfy.</p><p>Slinky moved under  Edge's body, turning to lay on his stomach in a slow, careful wave of motion, starting from the top where he snuggled into what Edge recognized as his personal pillow (sticking his tongue out to lick at it, which Edge had learned was his way of smelling, and Edge had to beat down his libido to make room for the feral pleasure of knowing that his scent was a base, animalistic comfort to him) and working its way down to the tip of his long tail, until he was stretched out on his stomach. Edge lifted himself up on his knees to give him more room to move, before settling back down on the comfortable softness of his tail.</p><p>Red and Sans seemed to roll around each other, until Red had Sans pinned up against Slinky's side. Sans made a noise of protest that turned to one of acceptance when Red paid with his tongue down his throat. Sans squirmed until he was comfortable, letting Red drape over him like a second coat layer, one arm settling on Slinky's back so he had contact with both of them on top of a view of the door.</p><p>Edge chuckled, sliding off Slinky's back to lay on his other side, making his body a barrier between the door and the three of them. He slid his arm under Slinky's pillow for extra support, his soul fluttering in his ribs as the lamia snuggled into the warmth of his body. Edge draped his other arm over Slinky and Sans both, his fingers meeting Red's against Sans' throat, tangling in a not-handhold that completed the circuit and made it easier for Red to relax.</p><p>Edge settled in for one final indulgence: a restful sleep with everything he ever wanted literally in arms reach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Slinky's Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slinky is miserable for a month. But there is a happy easter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally.<br/>Finally its finished.</p><p>WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p>TAKE MY SELF INDULGENT GARBAGE YEET</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slinky stayed curled up in the nest (despite Edge and Red's repeated attempts to remove him; honestly, his mates were so stupid, everyone knows you don't leave the nest until after the eggs are laid!!) for longer than he anticipated. That first day after his thorough mating? Yeah, that was to be expected. His tail clouded up and went opaque, the magic from his mates being processed inside him. Everything seemed to be going how he remembered it was supposed to from the stories. He batted off his fussy mates until they gave up moving him and resumed proper snake ball behavior.</p><p>Snake balls were the best. They always made Slinky feel better, and if he were any judge, they made Edge and Red and Sans feel better too. Everyone wins in the snake ball.</p><p>Day two was fine. Edge again tried to get Slinky out of the nest, but he eventually just brought him breakfast and kissed him goodbye (<em>'kiss';</em> wasn't that a lovely word? one of Slinky's favorites, right up there with his name) before he left for 'work' (a terrible word, a word that meant his mates leaving him to hunt for 'money' out in the cold). Red was in a decent mood, giving Slinky a headpat before he left, and Slinky slept most of the day.</p><p>Day three was disappointing. Slinky had expected the eggs to start coming out, but all he felt was a little heavier, and warm. He pulled one of the cool sheets over his tail and lay in a loose, easy coil, waiting for the first sign of change. None came.</p><p>By day seven, Slinky was seriously beginning to worry. Did egg making usually take so long..? He was starting to feel stiff and bloated, his tail and stomach swelling, but there were no signs of him actually laying the eggs. Did he do it wrong?</p><p><em>'am i a bad mate?'</em> he asked Edge when dinner was brought up. Slinky wasn't as hungry as he usually was, his appetite diminished to nearly nothing, but he couldn't stand the disappointment an untouched plate put on Edge's face, so he made an effort to eat a little.</p><p>"A BAD- NO," Edge growled firmly, setting the tray down to cup Slinky's face in his ungloved hands (he had stopped using the gloves on him, clever, thoughtful mate that he was). "YOU ARE NOT FEELING WELL, BUT THAT DOES NOT MAKE YOU BAD. I AM HERE FOR YOU. WE WILL SEE YOU THROUGH WHATEVER THIS IS."</p><p>Slinky sniffed the air with the tongue that had gone a tad weak in its senses over the last week. He didn't smell a lie, but it was hard to smell anything. He nuzzled into Edge's capable hands, grateful to have such a good mate staying by him regardless of his failures.</p><p>It was only after Edge had left again that the words he had used, 'whatever this is,' seemed a bit unusual.</p>
<hr/><p>By day ten, Slinky just couldn't eat another bite, the sight of Edge's wonderful food making him feel sick. He hid from the lovely offering in one of the pillows he'd made the nest from, whining in inarticulable distress.</p><p>Edge's hand settled on his skull.</p><p>"lil shit's really sick..." Red's whisper was deep and ominous, dripping in unspoken, purposeless threat: whatever gained Red's enmity while he was in such a mood would not escape unscathed.</p><p>"SOMEONE SHOULD STAY WITH HIM. HE IS SWOLLEN UP AND NOT EATING..." Edge murmured, his gentle hand stroking over him with a soothing grace.</p><p><em>'im ok'</em> Slinky signed at them blindly.</p><p>"fuck off, no ya aint," Red hissed, unsatisfied. He crawled into the nest, settling at Slinky's side. When he tried to put his weight on him, Slinky hissed and whimpered, resisting the urge to bite him. His tail and hips ached.</p><p>Edge put the food aside (finally), using both of his hands on Slinky. One continued to pet his neck and shoulders, the other slid down to stroke his back and tail lightly, careful to not put any pressure on him. "YOU ARE BARELY EATING ANYTHING. YOU'RE SWOLLEN AND PALE. SOMETHING IS WRONG."</p><p>Slinky peaked out from his pillowy hiding place. He couldn't stand the guilt. <em>'sorry,'</em> he signed. After all the weird, horrible things that the Doctor had done to him, was it any wonder Slinky was defective? He wasn't allowed to have nice things.</p><p>"DO NOT BE SORRY. THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT." Edge's voice continued to be soothing. "TELL US WHAT IS GOING ON. HOW DO YOU FEEL?"</p><p>Slinky didn't know the signs to explain. He didn't know those words. He whined, trying to figure out how to explain to his stupid, unobservant, loving mates. <em>'eggs. full. hurts. can't move. sorry.'</em></p><p>"food poisoning?" Red settled a claw on Slinky's hip, rubbing at it. The irritable fucknugget sure had some gentle in him when he wanted to (or, more accurately, didn't not want to).</p><p>Slinky shook his head. Edge would never poison him! Edge's food always smelled and tasted great!</p><p>"EGGS. FULL. YOU ARE FULL OF EGGS?" Edge carefully reconstructed meaning from Slinky's poor attempts. It was embarrassing how difficult it was communicating what should have been a simple concept. Slinky almost wished <em>he</em> had actually been interested in breeding him, just so he'd know the words now.</p><p>Almost. It was probably just the pain and frustration talking.</p><p>"the hell does that mean?" Red snapped, tone a sharp foil against his light touch, claws settling at the nap of Slinky's neck. That felt really nice. Red should definitely keep doing that.</p><p>"DO YOU MEAN THAT. YOU ARE EXPECTING TO LAY EGGS?" Edge's inquiry was careful, neutral, restrained, the same tone he used when probing for Red's mood before attempting affection (because Red was stupid and didn't take every opportunity to climb Edge like the very-pleasant-to-climb tree that he was).</p><p>
  <em>'thought it would be days ago. taking too long. sorry...'</em>
</p><p>"what the fuck?" Slinky knew Red just sounded like an angry asshole by default, but somehow, for some reason, hearing it in that moment hurt.</p><p>"YOU ARE PREGNANT," Edge clarified, giving Slinky the word (if not the sign). "WHOSE-"</p><p>Slinky turned his head to give Edge his best impression of an unimpressed rock.</p><p>"RIGHT. YES. OF COURSE."</p><p>Slinky marveled at his own morosexuality.</p><p>A loud, deep rumble filled the room. Turning his head the other way to look back at Red, Slinky braced for the noise to transition to a growl, but it remained steady. Red's grin had tipped back into a smug, vicious, predatory thing, the same look he had that one time Sans gave him a shiny on a whim. Red sat there, nearly dazed and blinded by the sheer ferocity of his own pride, before tucking himself tighter against Slinky's side, rubbing his face on his shoulder in territorial glee. Something uncoiled in Slinky's soul, and he rolled partially onto his side so he could lean back against Red, exposing his upper stomach. Red put an arm around his side, warm claws ghosting over Slinky's sore underbelly, over one of the many lumps hidden by his opaque ecto and the cool sheet.</p><p>"yeah?" Grizzled hot breath tasting of ash and poison, of blood and bad decisions, cascaded over Slinky's neck and shoulder. A soft, raw laugh followed. "fuck."</p><p>"WELL. NOW YOU MUST EAT. AND WE WILL HAVE TO CALL DR ALPHYS-"</p><p>Slinky hissed at the mention of a 'doctor', snuggling back into Red more. The last doctor hadn't done him any favors and he wasn't keen on taking any chances when his and his mates' eggs were on the line.</p><p>"yeah, thats gonna go well. <em>heya alph, sorry we dont talk cuz fuck you, but we've been hiding a lamia in our pants for a few months and now its knocked up, can ya give it a look see?</em>"</p><p>"WELL WHO THE FUCK ELSE WOULD WE TRUST WITH HIM??"</p><p>"i dunno, hows about no one?"</p><p>Slinky liked Red's plan.</p><p>"HE IS SORE AND ANY PAIN COULD BE A SIGN OF COMPLICATIONS-"</p><p>"could also be normal side effects and stressing him out aint doing no one any favors," Red countered. "only four people are allowed in my room and she ain't one of them."</p><p>Red was a very good mate under all his stupid.</p><p>"AND YOU WILL NOT COME OUT, WILL YOU." Edge asked in the tone that said he already knew the answer. Slinky pulled Edge's hand down from his skull to nuzzle, smiling. Edge was also a good mate, so he would forgive him threatening him with a doctor. Maybe Edge just didn't know how bad they were.</p><p>Edge thumbed at Slinky's teeth, warm and trustworthy. "...MAYBE SOME PHONE CONSULTATIONS. WOULD THAT BE ACCEPTABLE?"</p><p>Slinky didn't think the doctor could get him through the phone. He gave a nod, which was rewarded by chin scritches that fluttered to his neck to become neck scritches. That was also good. Edge should do more of that.</p><p>"I WILL CALL THE DOCTOR. YOU NEED TO EAT," Edge said.</p><p>The mention of food made Slinky whine. He was so full, he couldn't possibly-!!</p><p>Red snickered. "i'll get him fed. go get supplies."</p><p>"YES. SUPPLIES. CALL..." Edge didn't move at first, even more reluctant to leave Slinky's side than usual. After a wary glace at the gremlin clinging to Slinky's back, he knelt down, tipped Slinky's chin up in that slow, soft way that made his soul flutter, and gave him a kiss -- not a forehead kiss, but a <em>full on the mouth</em> kiss, with tongue: Slinky's favorite. He made sure Edge knew he appreciated it by making the noises he liked (although a few came out unbidden, what with the way that tongue moved; Edge seemed hellbent on finding and exploiting every tender place Slinky had, and he was good at what he did).</p><p>Red tensed behind him, but the purring didn't stop.</p><p>Edge finally backed away, leaving to do whatever he needed to do. For the first time in a while, Red and Slinky were alone together.</p><p>"eggs, huh," Red muttered, "as in... plural..." He started to laugh, the sound sharp with disguised vulnerability. His mate was a hot, sweaty, quivering line of comfort at Slinky's back. "they're so fucked."</p><p>Slinky didn't know who Red meant by 'they' but the only one 'fucked' in that room was Slinky. By Red, if he had somehow forgotten. A lot of it. And Slinky was rather pleased by that, thank you very much. He swatted Red's arm to get his attention, so Red would see when he signed, <em>'you fuck good.'</em></p><p>"damn right i do," was Red's smug bastard reply, straight out of the smug bastard manual for smug bastards, second edition. He then reached over to pull the breakfast tray close. "now eat something. i'll bully edge into lighter meals later but if ya dont eat anything this ain't gonna go well."</p><p>Slinky hissed back at him half-heartedly, pulling up a pancake to rip into smaller pieces and swallow with great reluctance and spite. It tasted delicious, as usual, despite being completely devoid of meat.</p><p>He wasn't going to admit to Red it made him feel better. Instead he went to sleep, leaving his mate to eat the rest.</p>
<hr/><p>A 'phone consultation' turned out to be a term that meant 'fussing with third party supervision'. Edge came home with Sans and an armful of items that made Slinky's everything bristle with alarm. That metal circle with rubber ear prongs wasn't going to touch him! He didn't know what the little weird shaped thing was for but that wasn't touching him either!!</p><p>Except they both touched him, because Edge did the face where he looked like a turtle that had been flipped onto its back and left to be mocked by all of creation. Slinky couldn't leave his mate to such a fate.</p><p>Sans sat by Slinky's head, which basically meant he volunteered to be a new pillow during the whole thing, complete with skull petting functionality. Sans was cold, but for once that slight edge of a chill was <em>so fucking soothing</em> that Slinky couldn't resist snuggling in and dozing.</p><p>He hissed and grumbled at the feeling of the cold metal on his stomach, whining to let his mates know that he did not like it.</p><p>"shut up, you're fine," Red huffed. "now roll over the rest of the way.</p><p>Slinky didn't wanna.</p><p>"please?" Sans asked. "just lay on your back for the phonecall?"</p><p>Oh. Cheater, Sans was a cheater, scritching Slinky's neck like that when they both knew what that did to him. Sans was also a bastard. Slinky hissed at him, tilting his head to the side so his bastard mate's hand had more room.</p><p>He was only going belly up because it was them asking. And he was going to hate it. Except he wasn't, because now Red and Edge had their hands on his underbelly and that felt nice.</p><p>Slinky didn't pay attention to most of the ordeal, instead trusting his mates to do right by him. Thinking of it as just another weird thing his mates did instead of them talking to a doctor made it easier to ignore the unfamiliar voice coming from the phone.</p><p>"...thats. a lot of eggs." Sans said at one point.</p><p>"how the fuck do all of those even <em>fit</em>?!" Red demanded.</p><p>"I MAY NEED PAPYRUS'S ASSISTANCE WITH THE KNITTING."</p><p>"number the fuckers."</p><p>"they need actual names, red."</p><p>"fine. woas one, woas two, woas three-"</p><p>"woas??"</p><p>"worm on a string."</p><p>"THERE WILL BE NO WORM STRINGING!"</p><p>Slinky didn't open his sockets, but he couldn't stop smiling. Many eggs, for his mates. If they said they saw them, they must be there. Slinky was doing it right!</p>
<hr/><p>Slinky was never mating again. He was absolutely miserable and it was only day 15. His upper stomach had slimmed down, bringing back his appetite (a silver lining in these trying times, that he could eat everything on his plate again to his mates' satisfaction). His tail, however, had swollen even further, and just turning over was agony. Slinky didn't understand, none of the stories said it hurt this bad! Nobody said anything about it being hard to move!!</p><p>Slinky was just glad he had such a good nest already prepared, with good mates to restock it when he ran out of snacks.</p><p>Edge brought in lunch, rousing Red from his spot at Slinky's side with the smell. Red barely ever left him alone now, which was fine by Slinky. Edge stayed as much as he left, going back and forth between Slinky's carefully curated nest and the rest of the house. The way Sans (who came and went) described it, Edge was doing his own version of nesting, making the rest of the house ready for the hatchlings.</p><p>Slinky was starting to wonder how many they planned to keep. Surely at least three, right? Maybe four or five? Slinky could find a nice river to leave the rest come summer. But it would be nice to keep a few.</p><p>Lunch was a spicy-sweet chicken mess, with rice and vegetables. Slinky could think about sad things after he devoured Edge's latest culinary masterpiece.</p>
<hr/><p>Day twenty-one came with a few surprises.</p><p>Slinky woke up hungry. That was unusual, since Edge was so careful about feeding him. Meals had nearly doubled over the last week, and Slinky was eating every bite with gusto. It was damn good, too.</p><p>Red had moved from the spot at Slinky's back to sit on the edge of the nest, one claw on Slinky's hip as he stared at the door. Slinky couldn't see his face, but the line of tension in his shoulders was warning enough that something was off.</p><p>Then Slinky heard it: the voices. There were several people in the house that Slinky did not recognize. It sounded like Edge was down there with them. It sounded like talking, not fighting.</p><p>Slinky made a noise. What was going on and why were there strangers so close to the nest?</p><p>"go back to sleep, slinky," Red murmured, making soothing circles into Slinky's tender scales. "we got this. lunch gonna be a lil late though."</p><p><em>As long as there was a good reason.</em> Slinky churred, breathy trusting noises for his good mate staying on alert. He couldn't go back to sleep, but he could lay quietly and listen.</p><p>"...dangerous?" <em>An unknown voice. Male? Deep. A large thing.</em></p><p>"...HAVE... CONTROL." <em>Edge. Boss.</em></p><p>"...get to MEET the little..." <em>Another unknown, smaller but not small. Female?</em> Were they trying to take Slinky's mates??? They were <em>his</em>. He hissed, ready to bite.</p><p>Red shifted his hand to rub at Slinky's underbelly. "chill. we know them."</p><p>That was comforting, the pets and sentiment both. Slinky didn't catch much more of the conversation downstairs, but he heard (felt) the door open and close.</p><p>Then Sans crept in. "heya. slinky? you think ya might be ok having a visitor? my bro would be real glad to meet ya."</p><p>Red relaxed, crawling back to his spot between Slinky and the wall. That was the highest commendation one could have, for Red to not feel threatened or bitey at the thought of them in his space.</p><p>
  <em>'ok.'</em>
</p><p>Sans grinned, gesturing to someone behind him. In came a tall skeleton that reminded Slinky fondly of his own brother.</p><p>"this is papyrus," Sans introduced as Edge brought up the rear. "pap, this is slinky."</p><p>"...I DO NOT KNOW WHAT MORE I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED," Papyrus said, eyeing Slinky's nest and the rest of Red's room with a critical eye and a wry smile. "I WOULD SAY THAT I PITY YOU FOR HAVING TO PUT UP WITH THIS MESS, EDGE, BUT I KNOW THIS IS A PRISON OF YOUR OWN MAKING."</p><p>"THERE WILL BE MUCH CLEANING AFTER THINGS ARE SETTLED," Edge deadpanned.</p><p>"ya leave my room outa it," Red grumbled in futility: Edge would infest their home with sanitation chemicals as soon as their backs were turned, and that was just a fact of life.</p><p>Papyrus came closer, offering his gloved hand. "IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, SLINKY!! I AM TOLD I AM NEEDED TO ASSIST WITH MAKING SNAKE SOCKS FOR THE MANY OFFSPRING THE FAMILY IS EXPECTING!"</p><p>Slinky took the hand in his, sniffing with his tongue. Not rubber (good), but he couldn't smell very well yet. All he could gather was that Papyrus was not his mate, but also family? Strange. Pleasant, but strange.</p><p>"LIKE I SAID, HE DOES NOT BITE," Edge confirmed as he circled around to sit in the nest, stroking over the curve of Slinky's tail.</p><p>"much," Red corrected. "he doesn't bite much."</p><p>"YES I AM AWARE OF THE UNCOMFORTABLE NOT SECRET THAT THE LOT OF YOU ENJOY USING EACH OTHER AS TEMPORARY DENTAL RECORDS. I GET THE JOKE." Papyrys sounded simultaneously fond and exasperated.</p><p>Sans turned bright blue in the face. "<em>anyway,</em> uh, this was kinda unexpected and we don't really know whats gonna happen..."</p><p>Slinky snorted, letting Papyrus's hand go. <em>'i lay eggs. eggs hatch. babies.'</em> That wasn't quite the right word, but he hadn't figured out how to sign 'hatchling' and he wasn't in the mood to try talking. <em>'you are stupid and i love you.'</em></p><p>Red choked, gagging on laughter. Sans turned a more vivid blue. "oh geeze..."</p><p>Papyrus smiled. "I LIKE HIM. HE SEEMS TO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU NEED."</p><p>"WE LIKE HIM, TOO," Edge assured, looking down at Slinky in that way that made Slinky feel like he deserved love.</p><p>
  <em>'feed me now, please.'</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Thirty days. It had been thirty days.</p><p>Finally. Finally, he felt it, movement, the need to <em>push</em>. Slinky squirmed despite his tail's creaking protests, pushing Red off him and getting into the best position for what he needed.</p><p>Red protested, growling low. The noise tapered off to nothing as he watched Slinky cautiously. "what are you doing?"</p><p>Slinky didn't have the time or patience to hold Red's hand through the process. Clawing into the mattress, Slinky groaned, whimpered, growled. His tail hurt and he wanted this part to be over.</p><p>The first egg slid out easily. Then the second. Then the third.</p><p>"holy shit," Red sounded breathless, doing something on his phone one-handed.</p><p>Slinky tuned everything else out, remembering to breathe. He had many more eggs before he was done.</p>
<hr/><p>Edge slammed the door in his haste, dumping the grocery bags onto the couch to be dealt with later. He rushed upstairs, taking the steps two at a time, and flung the bedroom door open.</p><p>There he stopped, frozen by the sight before him:</p><p>Slinky lay curled in an elongated arc, drenched in slime and utterly spent, around a huge clutch of dozens of eggs, decorated like easter eggs with varying patterns and colors, each about the size of a small football (like an emu's egg). Red was kneeling over him from the corner, stiff as a board and holding his breath like he was afraid to move. Slinky's whole body shuddered, then he sagged.</p><p>Edge beat down his panic and crept closer, pulling off his gloves and tucking them into his back pocket. "DID ANYTHING HAPPEN?" He asked Red, hands going to soothe over their lamia, who was taking a well earned rest.</p><p>"the fucker just hemorrhaged thirty-six ostrich eggs, the fuck you think happened?!"</p><p>"THEY ARE NOT THAT BIG," Edge chided, fishing the wet wipes from their hiding place and starting to give Slinky a wipedown. It was a drop in the bucket compared to the thorough bath he was going to need, but it was better than nothing.</p><p>"look pretty goddamn big to me!!" Red snapped.</p><p>"ARE YOU SURE IT WAS THIRTY SIX?"</p><p>"counted them myself." Red started actually moving, but it was stiff, lacking the usual swagger and confidence. He reached over to pluck one of the eggs in both hands, holding it like it was made of glass. He'd selected one of the larger ones, the brittle shell splattered in three colors all the way around with stripes and spots, decorated brilliant in blues and reds (one blue and two reds, to be precise). "theres a kid in here."</p><p>"THAT IS THE IDEA." Edge finished tending to Slinky, making sure his head was supported by a pillow before inspecting an egg himself. The one he picked was a solid bloody crimson all the way around, the blue slime on it shimmering translucent and making it look purple.</p><p>"i'm gonna fuck this up," Red said, oblivious to the stars in his eyes. Edge wasn't fool enough to mention it.</p><p>"WE NEED TO KEEP THEM WARM," Edge finally said, setting the egg glowing with his color back in the pile. Once Red had done the same, he pulled the blanket over them, eggs, lamia and all, then kicked on the portable heater he had invested in weeks ago.</p><p>Red wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, not when he could monitor all his bugs from his phone and Edge made more money anyway. Edge, however, had dinner to make.</p><p>Standing up, he grabbed his brother's collar and gave it just enough tug to feel him relax, then took his kiss. A thank you, a reward, a reminder, Red could interpret the gesture how he liked.</p><p>Edge was just happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alphys blabbed to undyne who told asgore and now everyone knows there be a lamia</p><p>everyone wanted to see slinky but only papyrus got clearance because papyrus is Red's exception to everything</p><p>the color of the eggs is reflective of the magic used in its creation. red picked up an egg that all three of them had a hand in. edge picked up one that was entirely his.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>